Take My Breath Away
by Miri2
Summary: Once again, just rated PG 'cuz I feel like G is baby-ish. The content is G. AT THE BOTTOM I HAVE POSTED WHO WON MY SONGFIC CONTEST!!!! Don't just skip the fic, it's a good Takari songfic. A bit of Jun-bashing ( I doubt anyone minds that ). Read & review p


Take My Breath Away

Disclaimer: Digimon is © Bandai and Toei. I do not own them, I am just a fan. The lyrics to "Take My Breath Away" are © 98 Degrees. I am also just a fan of theirs. Please don't sue me. 

This next fic is a Takari (Takeru/T.K. x Hikari/Kari). If you dislike this couple than please don't read the fic. This fic also contains Motomiya (Jun & Daisuke/Davis) bashing (I doubt you're offended by Jun-bashing…) If you are only here to see who won the contest, than please scroll to the bottom, where I have posted it. Thank you very much. Enjoy the fic. 

Author's Note: This fic starts out in Season 01. It switches to Season 02. I do put in where it switches, but I just wanted you to know. Also, I use "Keru-chan" as Hikari's nickname for Takeru throughout the fic. Also also, I'm using Dejitaru Monstaa instead of Digimon (Dejitaru=Digital, Monstaa=Monster, it's Japanese). Sorry for being annoying, byebye, enjoy the ficcie! 

--

"Look at me, Kari! Look at what I can do!!!" said Takeru Takaishi enthusiastically. He was doing a handstand, and he wasn't falling over. As soon as Hikari Yagami looked over at Takeru, he was falling. She giggled. "Great job, Keru-chan!" she said in between fits of giggles. Takeru got up and straightened his helmet-like hat. "It really was good?" he said, hopefully. "Yeah, it was." Said Hikari. Takeru smiled real big. Hikari was his best friend. He liked her a lot. 

He didn't really understand it. His brother, Yamato Ishida, was always bugging him about having a "crush" on her. He didn't know what a crush was, and just ignored it. He would ask him mom when they got home. All Takeru knew was that he wanted to be with Hikari forever. That would be fun, he thought to himself.

Hikari's thought turned to Takeru again. She looked to her Dejitaru Monstaa, who was currently in her In-Training form, Nyaromon. "Nyaro-chan, why do I keep thinking about Keru-chan? He's my best friend, but so is Taichi and everyone else. Except, I don't think of them, I only think of him. I don't get it!" Nyaromon looked like she was thinking, so Hikari waited for a bit. Nyaromon hopped closer to her. "Maybe he has a crush on you, and you have a crush on him. Don't attack me or anything, I'm just suggesting…" said Nyaromon. "That would be pretty cool, wouldn't it?" said Hikari dreamily.

__

If I had castles built on high

I find a million ways to write your name against the sky

Just to let you know you've caught my eye

If I had more than wealth could buy

I'd sell it all just for a chance to be with you

Girl, I give my all to win your love

And I would be rich

And I would build my world around you

(The rest of the fic takes place in Season 02)

"Hey Hikari!" said Takeru Takaishi with a goofy smile. He waved his hand at his friend and crush, Hikari Yagami. "Hey Takeru" Hikari paused, seeing the envious Daisuke Motomiya behind Takeru "Hey Davis. Having a nice day?" she said sarcastically, giggling. "Now that you're here, I am." Said Daisuke, trying to be charming and romantic. "Oh, sure, riiight." Said Hikari, rolling her eyes.

Tailmon and Patamon dawdled behind the group, talking. Takeru imagined him and Hikari like that. But now, Davis was in the way. Davis's family was enemies of Takeru and his brother Yamato. Davis's sister, Jun, stalked Yamato and was constantly asking him out. He always said no, for she was an obsessive ditz. Davis was always stalking Hikari, who Takeru had claimed as his girl since their first trip to the Digital World. Some dumb bozo couldn't just appear and steal his girl! He loved Hikari, and that was that. 

__

Just to show you

How you take my breath away

And you would find love, sweet lady

Nobody else on this side of heaven knows

How you take my breath away

"Hello? Anybody home?" Hikari waved her hand in front of Takeru's head. "Wha?" said Takeru, his thoughts being interrupted. "Oh. Hey Hikari." He said. "Hey space-case. What'cha thinking about?" she said, cheerily. "Oh, nothing." Said Takeru, his eyes wandering. He knew he would blush if he looked directly into Hikari's eyes. She noticed this, but decided it wasn't a big deal, and didn't say anything. "Well, ok then." She said. 

Takeru was fantasizing about asking Hikari to be his girlfriend. Too bad it was all in a little daydream. He knew that would be the best solution for the Davis problem. But there were a few problems with that. One, he was way too shy. Two, Taichi would first kick his butt and then watch over them every minute. Three, Davis would kill him while he was asleep.

That night, Takeru fell asleep with Hikari on his mind. He loved her and he would tell her. Some day. He knew he would have to before David did. But he didn't know when. Some day.

__

If I could turn the day into night

If I had faith to walk on water maybe you would see

The reason I thank God for miracles

'Cause baby when you walk into sight

You turn an ordinary guy like me into a king

I would do anything to win your love

--

Thanks for reading the fic. Please review!

And the Winner is…

(Drum role) …NEMESI!!!! Nemesi, please e-mail me at [JumpinJumpin182@aol.com][1] with what couple you would like me to write a fic about, and if you want it to be a songfic than please give me a song. Everyone who entered the contest did a great job! (Clap clap) ^^;

   [1]: mailto:JumpinJumpin182@aol.com



End file.
